


Training For Onyx

by CasualOtaku



Series: Onyx Series [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Burlesque, Humor, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, TikTok, Tim Drake Birthday Hunt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kinda identity porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku
Summary: When Tim told Dick to come over wearing a dance belt because he needed some help training, this wasn't what he was expecting.
Relationships: Nightwing & Red Robin, Nightwing/Red Robin, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Onyx Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838746
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Training For Onyx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satairev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satairev/gifts).



> Everyone say thank you to Satairev who requested Dick/Tim as part of the Tim Drake Birthday Hunt.
> 
> And a very special thank you to Tasteofpaint for being my beta reader. I really appreciate it.

Dick Grayson was a man well acquainted with personal conflict. Nobody could be a vigilante as long as he had without running headlong into the quagmire of gray areas. Normally that conflict was between his desire to protect Gotham, but having to hurt people to do it. Or between his loyalty to Bruce and his own desire for independence.

But all that suddenly seemed to pale in comparison to the sense of conflict he felt as he entered the training room of The Nest. Dick froze as his eyes landed on his little brother. Tim was standing there in a pair of tiny leather shorts that left almost nothing to the imagination. His body was coated in a thin sheen of oil that made his muscles pop. His brilliant blue eyes were lined with kohl. And his lips glistened with a clear pink gloss that made them look plump and kissable. In other words, Tim looked like he’d just stepped out of a wet dream. 

Somehow, some way, Dick had missed the fact his little brother had grown up. Tim was no longer the cute kid he’d taken to the park to watch a carousel. He wasn’t the lanky teen pushing himself through training that could make a soldier cry. He wasn’t even the adorable geek that would curl up with Dick on movie night and argue over pseudoscience. He was...he was fucking hot and Dick had no idea how to process that.

“Timmy?” he squeaked as he took in the sight before him.  
  
“Hey, Dick.” Tim said with a slightly nervous smile. “Thanks for coming. I really need your help.”  
  
Dick blinked and forced down the sense of foreboding as he took in a few other additions to the area. At some point Tim had installed two stripper poles and an aerial hoop. Dick suddenly had a sneaking suspicion of why Tim had asked him to come wearing a dance belt. He forced it aside for the moment and just smiled as he replied. “Sure Tim. What do you need?”  
  
“I need to infiltrate Onyx.” Tim said. “I thought I could just slip in as a cocktail waiter, but they expect ALL their waitstaff to be dancers as well. Male and female.”  
  
And there was the proverbial bomb dropping. Dick was trapped and he knew it. He’d done the exact same thing before so he couldn’t shoot it down as a bad idea. But that didn’t stop part of him from mentally screaming in protest at the idea of his precious little brother being salivated over by some old pervert. Some of what he was thinking must have shown on his face because Tim’s smile slowly faded before the wall of ice that was Red Robin snapped into place.  
  
“Nevermind. I can see you don’t want to. I’ll find another w--”  
  
“No! I’ll help!” Dick blurted. Tim so rarely asked him for anything after their fallout over giving Damian the role of Robin. He wasn’t going to let his own hang ups potentially widen that divide. “I just. Is it really the only way?”  
  
Tim gave Dick a look that was as dry as the Sahara.  
  
“Right. You would have exhausted every other avenue first. Stupid question. Moving on.” Dick murmured before he took in a deep breath. “How much time have we got?”  
  
“A couple weeks.” Tim replied.  
  
“A couple weeks?!” Dick asked. “Tim, you have to know that’s not enough time for me to--”  
  
“I’ve already been training for a month.” Tim said, cutting him off. “I’ve been doing burlesque, aerial hoops, floor routines, pole...but for some reason when I look back at the footage none of them are clicking. I need your help to refine my act. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”  
  
Dick took in another slow breath and nodded. “Okay. I should be able to do that.”  
  
The older man moved to a nearby bench and took a seat. “Show me what you have so far and we’ll go from there.”  
  
Tim smiled in gratitude and then moved to the side where he donned some tear-away clothes over his little shorts; set a dark gray fedora on his head; and grabbed hold of a simple metal chair.  
  
“Computer. Play _Nasty Naughty Boy_ by Christina Aguilera.” Tim called out before he lowered his head to hide his features.  
  
Dick blinked at the choice. That was definitely more burlesque than stripper, but he wasn’t going to point that out just yet. Instead, he forced himself to watch from a more objective standpoint as Tim strutted to the center of the room dragging the chair behind him. 

It didn’t take long to realize that technically speaking the performance was flawless. Tim’s hips swayed in perfect time to the music. Every shimmy was as smooth as silk. Every extension ended with toes pointed or hands posed with picturesque flair. Objectively, there wasn’t a single flaw in Tim’s technique.

Unfortunately, that was the problem. Tim was so focused on technique that he was forgetting the most important thing. Sex appeal. Dick waited for the song to end and Tim to sit back down before he spoke.  
  
“Okay. I think I see the problem.”  
  
“Oh, thank god.” Tim said before he dropped the ‘smolder’ and gave Dick an honest smile. “So what is it?”  
  
“You’re a cold fish.” Dick answered honestly, hating the way it made Tim wince.   
  
“...does that mean there’s no hope?” Tim asked after a moment.  
  
“No, of course not.” Dick said, waving his hand. “It just means you’re working on the wrong thing. Technique isn’t the problem.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Dick spread his hands. “I see you set up more than one thing here. What did you have the most fun learning?”  
  
“What? Why would that--” Tim began only to pause when Dick gave him a look of his own. “Floorwork and the pole.”  
  
“Good! Then we have a starting point.” Dick said as he got to his feet and headed for the nearby laptop. A few clicks later he had some new music playing that had Tim looking at him like he was daft.  
  
“Is that _Blinding Lights_ ?” Tim asked incredulously.  
  
“Yep. Time for a Tik Tok dance, Timmers.” Dick said as he began bouncing in place.  
  
“You’re kidding. Right?” Tim asked.  
  
“Nope.” Dick replied with a grin before he trotted over to Tim who rolled his eyes and laughed before he joined in at the dab. Dick kept him moving after the ‘dance challenge’ portion ended and found himself smiling more and more as Tim loosened up and just let himself move and sing along.  
  
Tim shook his head as the song ended then laughed. “Want to tell me what brought that on?”  
  
“You needed to lighten up.” Dick said before he smiled and pointed at his own mouth. “Not everyone is meant for the smolder. Some people are sexier when they just smile. It wasn’t clicking because it wasn’t honest.”  
  
Tim thought about that a moment. “So...change my smile?”  
  
Dick shook his head. “No. Change your mindset. If you have fun the right smile will come naturally. For me it clicked when I realized I was making all the ladies smile just by shaking my ass a little. I just told myself that it really wasn’t that different from what I did in the circus. I brought joy through letting them see a fit body in motion.”  
  
Tim hummed as he mulled that over. “I hadn’t thought of it that way.”  
  
“It’s essentially a show, Tim.” Dick said. “Complete with a literal stage. You need to drop the mindset of a perfect performance and find a way to have fun with putting on the play. You’ve always been good at compartmentalizing. So let’s see if we can use that to our advantage. Tell me about yourself as your pseud.”  
  
“Umm, well my name is Marcus Himbaugh. I’m from--”  
  
Dick held up his hand. “Not your alias. Your pseud. Your stage name.”  
  
Tim blinked, then blushed. “I, uh, I haven’t gotten that far. I thought it would be best to get my moves down first or any other efforts would be to no avail.”  
  
Dick grinned. “That’s perfect!”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“No avail. Noah Veil.” Dick said. “Puns are always fun for stage names.”  
  
“Um...okay?” Tim said.  
  
“Great! Now tell me about yourself Noah.” Dick said.  
  
Tim caught on and rested a hand on his hip before shrugging one slender shoulder. ‘Not much to say really. I’m just a poor boy working his way through college. I love to dance of course and I especially love to dance for big strong guys like you.”  
  
The latter was said with a playful smile and the fingers of Tim’s free hand walking up Dick’s chest. The older man swallowed and felt his heart skip a beat as 90 percent of his blood rushed downward and the rest rushed to his cheeks. He’d never been so glad to be wearing a dance belt under his clothes in all his life, because if he hadn’t there would be no hiding the confused boner.  
  
“Th-that’s much, much better. That’s a smile that works for you.” Dick said, pleased his voice managed to remain mostly steady.  
  
Tim, or rather Noah, grinned at that and kept running with it. “Aww. Is that a blush I see? How adorable. I could just eat you up.”  
  
Dick had to fight not to whimper when Tim leaned way, way, WAY into his personal space and all but purred.   
  
“What do you say, big boy? Want to get yourself a table dance? Maybe a trip to the champagne room? I promise I’m well worth the price.”   
  
Dick meeped and took a half-step back before he could give into the urge to grab Tim by the hips and drag the teen closer. He couldn’t let himself forget that this was just Tim playing a part. It wasn’t real _(even if a part of him desperately wanted it to be)_ . “Okay, okay. You have that down. You have that down pat. Dance time. That’s what you brought me here for right?”  
  
Tim pouted a little and let ‘Noah’ fade into the background for the moment. “Aww, I was just getting into that one.”  
  
“Believe me. I could tell.” Dick said as he took a few more steps back. “If I didn’t know you as well as I do I’d never believe you were the same person.”  
  
“Glad to know it’s starting to click.” Tim said. “So what kind of dance do you want me to do?”

“You’re a bit too slick right now for the pole so how about some floorwork? Don’t recreate a routine. Just move.”  
  
Tim smiled and nodded before he walked away, slowly shedding Timothy Drake along the way to step back into the shoes...or rather the boots of Noah Veil.  
  
Dick dropped down onto the bench once more as he watched and prayed for strength. Tim needed him to remain objective and help him do this. 

Noah looked over his shoulder and gave Dick a saucy little wink before hitting play. He spun back around to face his ‘audience’ with the opening note and dropped into a low squat, knees spread wide. One hand was dragged sensually down his body before he bit his lower lip and gave Dick a look that was pure sin. It made the older man want to whimper as objectivity got yeeted right out the window and lust came barreling through.

 _/I’m so going to Hell for this. I just know it./_ Dick thought to himself as he fought to keep his expression neutral. He HAD to do this. He WOULD do this...somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't _intending_ to create a new AU with this, but it is technically an off shoot of a flash fic from Kinktober 2019 where Jason runs into 'Noah'. 
> 
> I feel like I could definitely expand on this one, but I ran out of time. So I'm going to make this a series just in case the story continues later. Hope you still enjoyed it! 


End file.
